We All Need Friends
by Freezing Firelight
Summary: A water faerie and a human girl work together to find a mysterious orb as a task for the queen. Will they survive her trials?


We all need friends  
By: Katie Wells  
  
Chapter 1  
It was luck, perhaps fate that Irene happened to see that little gleam of blue on her pet's wedding day. She was the kind of girl who respected faeries, and wouldn't think twice about hurting one. She also knew that people bought these faeries, then released them to bless their pets. Though Irene did buy faeries, she didn't treat them in such a revolting matter. She released them simply so they could be free.  
Irene's pet, Miracle_Sprite, (though everyone called her Sprite), a rainbow Eyrie, was most fascinated in faeries. Her room was practically made of faerie pillows and plushies and such.  
Sprite was getting married on that very day, to a speckled Shoyru named Papyrus_Blackletter. Papyrus and Sprite met when Sprite was flying casually above Neopia Central. They might have never met if Sprite hadn't decided to land and made a spectacular dive. Only problem was, she crashed right on top of Papyrus. He grinned and asked her if she was all right. She nodded and asked him the same question.   
Though Papyrus and Sprite loved each other, some Neopians were disgusted at the idea of crossbreeding. Irene, however, enjoyed thinking about crossed Neopets running around. It would also mean that people could crossbreed all of the different Neopets.   
Suddenly, there was silence as the wedding music played. A cute Cybunny walked up the aisle, scattering flowers to her sides. Irene picked one up and sniffed it.  
Carnation, She thought instantly. Another thing she respected were flowers. She was very good at identifying flowers by smell or sight alone.  
Then came the groom. Irene had to admit; the speckled Shoyru looked very handsome in his tuxedo.   
Then came Sprite. She was looking absolutely gorgeous in a creamy white gown with a red ribbon around the waist. The dress really brought out her bright blue eyes, which were normally hidden by her rainbow color.  
Sprite and Papyrus stood together, looking very nervous and very proud.  
The two bridesmaids, Blaze, a fire Wocky, and Flying_Colors, a faerie Scorchio, were Sprite's sisters. Fly and Blaze took this position almost comically; they fooled around and pretended to fight as the preacher went on and on and on. There were scattered chuckles from the audience, and this only encouraged the two troublemakers. But they were silenced by a sharp look from Irene.  
Finally, the preacher got to the end. "Papyrus_Blackletter, do you take your wife in sickness or poor, in wealth or poverty, for better or worse?"  
Irene heard Papyrus say "I do" but that was all she heard. A gleaming light was shimmering around the tall wedding cake. Then it flew over the guests and landed on a table not far away from Irene herself. Looking over her shoulder at Papyrus and Sprite kissing and the guests cheering, Irene walked toward the blue light. She gasped.  
It was a faerie! An Air Faerie; Irene had read about them. The faerie looked up at her, squeaked, and tried to fly away.  
"Hello, I'm not going to—" Irene began, but the faerie squeaked in a tiny voice.  
"Don't hurt me! And don't catch me! I never wanted to—" Then she looked around and sat down. "It's all that stupid Damian's fault, he dared me to fly down here." Then she looked very sad and put her head in her hands. "And you're a grown-up, too! That must be why I can't fly away!"  
"W-why not?" Irene asked.   
"You grown-ups are always catching faeries. Whenever a faerie is seen, that faerie can't fly away and must be caught! And that Baltazhar. I hate that Baltazhar!"  
"Why?" Irene asked again, but she couldn't blame the faerie. She disliked the shadowy Lupe as much as she did.  
"He catches us in the thousands! And them he sells us to Kauvara to be sold. And some people never sell us, and never let us go!"  
"That's horrible!"  
"It is," The faerie agreed. "But you—" She sighed miserably. "You might as well catch me and get it over with."  
"Look, I'm not going to catch you," Soothed Irene. "Now can you fly away?"  
The faerie fluttered her wings unsurely, and smiled. "I think I can! What's your name, anyway?"  
"It's Irene. What's yours?"  
"Dytto." Said the faerie. "I'm a Water Faerie!"  
Irene looked surprised. "You look an awful lot like an Air Faerie."  
Dytto looked nervous. "I should," She said. "Two faeries went against the law and created me. A Water Faerie and an Air Faerie. They put all their magic together to create me like the Faerie Queen created them."  
"Does Fyora know?"  
"Oh, NO!" Dytto looked around. "No she doesn't! And if she did…" Her voice trailed off. "And I'd prefer it if you didn't call her Fyora. It makes me feel…uncomfortable."  
"Ok, then." Then Irene heard Sprite calling her. "That's my Eyrie. I have to say goodbye, Dytto."  
"Ok, …um, Irene! Bye!"  
Irene waved as she ran toward the door, just to see Sprite and Papyrus walking down the steps together. 


End file.
